


A Boy Named Kuro

by ephona



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, M/M, Master/Slave, slave AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephona/pseuds/ephona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced by his brother to carry on a family responsibility, Killua buys a new blood slave at an auction to be his new personal slave.  While he's uncomfortable with the situation, it seems the boy, named Kuro, is as well.  He starts to realize being close quarters with the boy that not only do they have much more in common that he ever thought but that they both might be able to help each other get out of a dark abyss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mito-san! Mito-san!"

"No! You can’t do this! You can’t take my son away from me! Let go!"

"M-Mito-san! MITO-SAN!"

"You filthy bastards! Let go of hi—"

"M-Mito! MITO-SAN! Stop hitting her! S-stop hitting Mito-san!  Mito-sa—"

"Shut up." One man forced a rag into his mouth as others held him back and chained his wrists together. 

He had to watch as their comrades punched, kicked and hurt the only person he’d ever loved.  He let out a muffled scream as the three men pulled him away. 

The last sound Mito’s heard from him was his desperate cry for help.

*~*~*~*~*~

"He’s only twelve and his strength is exceptional.  He’s shown a lot of fortitude already.  And being from the Mid Isles, he’ll not only have protection against all sorts of viruses and sicknesses that kill kids at this age but he’ll fetch for a good price."

"There has to be a catch."

"A bit of one.  He has been very lethargic and a bit, well, violent since his arrival.  But that’s not an issue.  He’s a first-generation untrained slave.  He’ll fit into the mold sooner than later."

"So you think he’ll be a good sell even for his young age?"

"It’s because of his young age that he’ll sell well.  He will only get stronger as he grows."

"I sure hope you’re right.  I don’t like wasting my money on kids."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Whoa! The marketplace is huge!"

"You’re so easily entertained by such unnecessary things." The man said in a dull voice.  "This may be the largest auction place in the country but it is nothing compared to the market at Yorkshin or even the shopping center near the heart of the Dhar forest.  There are places in this world larger and much more interesting.  This is a preview of what is to come. Kil, are you even listening?"

The man’s words seemed to fall on deaf ears.  He watched as his brother ran head on into the market square, his voice full of excitement and wonder at each little thing.  With a sigh, he put his pale hand on his shoulder.  ”Kil, stop.”

"What? What am I doing wrong, Illumi?"

"Making a fool of yourself that’s what.  We didn’t come here for fun and games nor to buy whatever you want.  Dad sent us here on a specific errand and only allowed you to leave the house because he thought the exposure would be good for you.  Don’t make this a disaster."

The boy stuck out his lip in a pout.  ”Fine. But, come on, you have to admit this place is amazing!”

"It’s okay." Illumi stared forward at the path in front of them.  "Come, Killua, we have to finish this errand.  Don’t dawdle."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He kicked a pebble forward into the cobblestone streets of the marketplace, following his older brother closely as not to get on his bad side.  It was true that his father had only let him leave the mansion grounds and his home city on the condition that he followed Illumi and got their errand done, nothing more and nothing less.  The errand: buy slaves to increase the staff at their mansion.  Killua didn’t see why it was such a big deal to his father and Illumi that he ‘learn this special skill’ or why he had to be babysat by his psycho anal brother in turn.  All his pleas to not take over the inheritance he had been ‘blessed’ with always seemed to go in one ear and out the other.  He was enjoying the time away from the mansion more than the task at hand. 

Illumi led Killua down many winding paths, ignoring various vendors selling things from fresh fruits all the way down to expensive trinkets and treasures.  The small crowd seemed to be buzzing with excitement at all the wares around them. As they kept walking, the crowd seemed to get a bit larger and the merchants more sparse.  Killua felt the buzzing excitement turn from something of pure joy into what felt like wary suspicion.  He felt his body shiver uncomfortably at the change in atmosphere around him.

"Illumi, where are we?"

"Almost there.  And probably on time to.  The auction has already started."

"A-Auction?"  Soon, he saw what his brother had mentioned.  In front of a large crowd of people was an elevated platform that overlooked the sea.  The rickety creaking of the wood pierced his ears as one of the men on the platform paced from one side to the next using his loud voice to project what sounded like prices to the crowd.  It was clear to Killua that this man had no interest in anything but how his wallet looked at the end of the day but his charisma was something he’d never seen before. About two other men stood on the platform next to a small woman who happened to be in chains.  There was an obvious distress in her face as the man rattled off prices and people in the crowd raised their hands in various gestures.  A resounding ‘sold’ sounded as the man pointed to an individual in the crowd. 

"This, Kil, is the largest slave auction in the world.  Here the buying and selling of slaves is legal.  Many come to get them here whether it’s legal in their countries or not.  Seems we got to a fairly good sized auction too, it’s not too crowded."

Killua felt a lump form deep in the back of his throat.  ”Aniki … are they selling people?”

"Hm? Of course. That’s what a slave is.  They’re lesser beings made to serve people like us.  Did you not know, Kil?"  His brother’s empty eyes gave him a disapproving look.  "Honestly.  Ah, what did Father say?  How many did he want again?" 

Killua fixed his eyes on the platform again, trying to find out why his heart felt like it was being squeezed by an invisible hand.  Lesser people made to serve?  He’d grown up with servants and butlers all his life but he’d never once thought of where they might had come from or, really even, how they might have felt.  As the next slave got sold, he felt his stomach lurch seeing their face as they were ushered off the platform to the left side.  _But they’re made to serve.  Why should I even care?  It’s their destiny, I assume.  Kinda like mine.  I need to stop thinking like that._

"Now we have a very rare catch to share with you today!" Killua’s focus honed in on the next sale.  The two men pulled another slave up on stage and lead him to the center of the platform.  Chains rattled as the boy obviously tried to wriggle out of their grip.  Unlike the few that Killua had seen before him, this one was much smaller and had a cloth stretched over his lips to prevent him from speaking.  He wore a sleeveless tunic and a pair of shorts over his toned, tanned body.  His feet were bare and looked dirty and callused.  There was a bit of anger burning bright in his otherwise solemn looking eyes as he pushed against the men.  "This young boy, Kuro, is a prime catch from the Mid Isles!  He’s a new blood but he’s already shown promising worth with his unusual strength and … "

"I-Illumi?  What do they mean by new blood?"

"It’s a way of saying they haven’t been raised a slave nor born one.  This is his first time being sold for sure." A thoughtful finger touched his chin.  "And he seems to be very strong from what I can tell.  Hm … "

"S-so like he’s never done this before?"

"Seems he’s also got a rebellious streak in him."  Illumi didn’t seem to be listening to him anymore.  His mind was deep in thought and his gaze was fixed upon the boy on stage.  "Father did say he didn’t like new bloods very much but there’s something I like about this one.  And no one said a challenge couldn’t be fun." He snapped back to look at Killua, grabbing his hand.  "Bid."

"W-what?"

"You’re not leaving here without learning something.  Bid."

"O-on that kid?"

"Yes."

"Why don’t you do it?"

"Because one of the things Father wanted to find was someone to be your personal assistant.  You are close to that boy’s age and the way he is your bond could become strong.  Use as much money as you need to.  Bid."

"B-But Illumi, what if I don’t want—"

"Killua, do as I say."

Chills ran down his spine hearing his brother call him by his full name.  He shakily pulled away from his grasp.  Yes, if he was to be forced into inheriting the family, he had to show authority.  He couldn’t let someone as flaky as Illumi do everything for him.  He was stronger than that. 

"We will start the bidding at three million Jenny! Do I have three million?  Four? Four million?"

With one raised hand, Killua said. “I bid one billion.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Seems we didn’t have as much luck as Father wanted today.  But, I think we made the best of it." The cold night air had begun to creep over the marketplace.  "The one thing he did want was a personal servant for you and we made quite the catch, didn’t we, Kil?"

"Y-Yeah." He stared at the length of chain in his pale hands.  Illumi had handed it to him saying that the slave was now his own so he should have responsibility of him.  He warily glanced behind him to make sure the other end of the chain was still attached to a collar around the boy’s neck.  Right after the price was finalized, the auctioneer and his helpers had him ushered to their side placing the manacle around his neck like a dog.  Since then, the boy, Kuro, hadn’t struggled or even showed signs of wanting to.  The fire he had seen in his dark eyes was now extinguished. 

"Now we might have to be more aggressive with him than we do people like Canary and Gotoh, mind you.  He doesn’t know the rules or the boundaries.  Keep that in mind.  He won’t instantly serve you, he needs to be trained."

"Okay." He couldn’t even look at Kuro anymore.  Each time he saw even a glimpse of his face, he felt like his heart had been wrapped in its own set of chains and was weighing him down.  The walk from the marketplace back to where Amane had been waiting with the carriage seemed like eternity. 

Illumi told Killua to go to the back of the double-roomed carriage with Kuro while he got in the front.  ”We have about four days until we reach home.  You should spend some time with him. Just make sure he doesn’t escape; he’ll probably want to.  And if you need me just tap on the window.”

As the door shut, he was left alone in the cab of the carriage with Kuro. Just him and a boy, chained and gagged. The uncomfortable silence was more than Killua could handle.  As the carriage wheels began to turn, he reached forward and cut the cloth free from Kuro’s lips.  Maybe he’d be able to understand more about slaves by talking to him.  Plus, Illumi would have his head if he didn’t at least try to talk to him.  He took in a deep breath, swallowing the apology he wanted to say more than anything.

"Hey, Kuro. I-I’m Killua.  I … I guess I’m your new master."

He said nothing for a good minute, the intense anticipation palatable in the air.  When Kuro spoke, he didn’t sound angry nor sad.  His voice sounded like a far sigh. 

"My name is not Kuro.  Please don’t talk to me."


	2. Chapter 2

“My name is not Kuro. Please don’t talk to me.”

For hours after the bold statement, the atmosphere inside the back of the carriage cab was thin and icy.  The slave boy, apparently not named Kuro, refused to look Killua’s way and even closed his eyes at times to avoid direct contact.  He would watch as the boy shuffled uncomfortably as the wheels skipped over small rocks and bumps in the road.  No one spoke a single word for about an hour.  Killua felt just too shy and shocked to speak.  He stared at the length of chain nestled within his palms and pondered.  His name wasn’t what they’d said it was.  Slaves were people who got sold which he really didn’t see a big problem with if they’d been trained and had grown up as a slave.  But he could sense just in Kuro’s dark eyes that, as a new blood, he was miles from his homeland.  And maybe even his family, unless his entire family was dead and he had nowhere else to go.  The bottom line was Kuro didn’t want to be this; he must have been forced to.  Part of Killua’s heart broke just imagining the kind of pain and loneliness Kuro was feeling. But, to even the most timid man, an hour of gristly silence was too much.  As the sun began its afternoon descent, Killua cleared his throat.

“Okay, let’s start over.”  He cracked his knuckles and his back straightened.  “Hi.  My name is Killua Zoldyck and today, I’m starting as your new master.  What’s your name?”

A slight twinkle of joy came into the boy’s eyes.  “I’m Gon.”

“Nice to meet you, Gon!” Killua thrust out his hand to shake as a force of habit only to be met with a sharp glare from Gon.

“Uh . . . “

“Ah! Sorry!”  Forgetting Gon’s wrists were still in chains, his hand retreated back behind his neck.  “Still kinda new at this.”

“Yeah.  M-Me too.” Gon’s tender chapped lips trembled a bit as he gazed out the window.  Killua thought he saw tears form under his eyelids but said nothing.  Was the boy trying to cry?  Was he the reason he was crying?  He looked out the other window to avoid any sort of social conflict.  It was apparent after another minute or so of awkward silence that Gon was not going to talk unless spoken to.  So Killua tried to start another conversation.

“So, uh, where are you from?”

“Whale Island.”

“Where’s that?”

Gon shrugged and said no more.  A hint of seething anger rolled across his face so Killua thought that maybe this subject was for another time.  Probably the same with his family. 

“Uh, did you have a job back there?”

“Not really.  I just helped around.”

“Doing what?”

“Stuff.”

“What kind of stuff?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

 Another few moments of silence graced the two boys, Killua giving up trying to start and carry a conversation with his new slave.  The carriage slowed to a stop.  Both of the boy’s turn to watch the chamber’s door open and a girl with large eyes and slick, black hair spoke to them.

“Master Killua, the horses are taking a break.  You may also.”

“Thanks Amane!”  He hopped out of the carriage like he always had only to be bitterly re-reminded of his new burden of responsibility as the chain tugged against him. 

“Can Gon stay in the cab?”

“Who?” Illumi appeared from behind the back of the carriage cab, running a hand through his hair.  “Who do you want to stay in the carriage, Kil?”

“Gon.” He pointed to the boy who was solemnly staring at the collar around his neck.

“Who’s Gon?”

“He is!  He told me his name is Gon so we’re gonna call him that from now on, okay?”

Illumi lifted his hands up in playful surrender.  “Fine, but, no he can’t stay anywhere alone while we’re traveling home.  You must be by his side the entire way.  Unless you don’t want him as your own slave anymore which, of course, means we’ve wasted so much money on nothing, Kil.”

He frowned.  “But can’t Amane watch him?”

“Kil . . .” The tone of voice Illumi used during times like this struck Killua right into his heart.  Chills resurfaced up his back and solidified into crystals as Illumi added in his blank, dark stare.  He lowered his head, hands clenching the chain.  “So you understand, right Kil?”

“Yeah.  I got it.”  He gave the chain a good yank almost pulling and dragging Gon out of the carriage cab.  “Come on.” 

Usually when Amane stopped the horse on a long carriage trek, Killua politely excused himself to either a bush or a tree on the side of the road and took in the sights and sounds of the natural phenomenon around him.  He would try and listened for things like birds, burrowing animals, insects and even other people sometimes.  That was the only time he was able to see and enjoy places that wasn’t the mountain he lived on.  So he pulled Gon along like extra baggage to a small, dying cedar near the path.  He sat against the spindly trunk and let out a large sigh.  Of course, he couldn’t do anything without having to do something in accordance to his assassin training.  Would he ever get a break?  Lingering anger and annoyance still in his blood, he glanced over at the boy still attached to his chain.  Whatever air of acceptance they’d built up with that awkward conversation in the carriage had completely disappeared.  He looked just as pale-faced and dead as he had a few hours ago.  He patted the ground next to him, offering Gon a seat but nothing.  He just stared forward into the rolling hills of the meadows with a longing glowing from his face. 

“Hey.  Hey Gon.  Gon.  Gon?  Hey.” He wasn’t responding.  Killua found himself yanking the chain again and then showing him the spot of ground he’d cleared.  “C’mon. Sit next to me.  It’s nice down here.”  Gon slowly turned his head to look at Killua but still refused to speak or even make any kind of responding noise.  “Hey, come on.  I’m not gonna hurt you.  I . . . just . . . aren’t you tired of sitting in that carriage?”

To his surprise, Gon turned his head back to the horizon spoke again.  “No thanks.”

“Eh?  Okay then, if you wanna stand.”  He decided to forget about it for now.  He placed his hands behind his back and shut his eyes.  He just needed to relax.  Relax and listen to the sounds he always loved to search for in places like this.  He soon found his conscious slip gently into a state of relaxation so deep it was almost as if he was sleeping.  The moment that happened, he felt a sharp, bludgeoning hit to his side.  Eyes flung open as his body was pushed over onto his side.  He felt his hand lighten up as the chain he’d been holding escaped out of his palm.  Something came down, stamping down on his arm and popping his arm socket out of place.  Killua recovered himself, sat up, and watched as the person who’d assaulted him ran back onto the path and away from the carriage.  Despite the weight of the collar, chain and even the binds around his arm, Gon was making headway away from them. 

 _Damn!_   Killua popped his arm back into place and got back to his feet.  Illumi was going to murder him!  He could already see Illumi’s empty eyes and Amane’s curious stare watch as Gon made his escape attempt.  In that moment, Killua felt a switch inside his body and soul turn on.  He forgot the fact that his arm was throbbing a bit from being displaced and put back and focused cat-like reflexes directly on the bounding figure in chains.  He jostled and manipulated his joints around to turn his fingers from gentle hands into menacing claw-like tools.  Then, with a push against the cedar trunk, he sprinted towards Gon.

It only took a matter of seconds before Killua had subdued Gon and had him face down on blood and dirt.  He’d caught up with Gon moments after he’d gave himself a push off the tree.  His arms had wrapped around Gon’s chest and flung him and himself down onto the dust.  Gon had tried to fight back as much as he could, teeth sinking into the flesh of Killua’s arm drawing blood and his feet trying frantically to kick him off.  When they stopped rolling around, Killua placed one hand on the back of Gon’s head and the other directly above his neck.  He forced Gon’s head right down into the ground, legs straddling and pinning down the rest of Gon’s body.  The other hand was aimed directly at the spot where the brain met the spine.  Gon let out a muffled scream and various profanities as he was taken down and tried his hardest to throw Killua off.  One sharp nail pressed firmly into the skin enough to draw blood and to cause a prickle of pain.

“If you move, I’ll kill you.  Understood?”

“Kil!” Illumi’s voice flipped the switch back off.  “Don’t kill him.  I paid good money for him, don’t waste it.” 

Killua looked down at his new slave, now dirty and bloodied a bit below his body, and winced.  He forced Gon’s face off the dirt.  “Oh gosh . . .I-I’m sorry.  I’m—“

Gon let out a scream, eyes brimming with tears.  “Don’t talk to me, you monster!”

“M . . . Mon . . .” He inched back, releasing his hold on Gon when a familiar hand touched his shoulder and pushed him back down. 

“Killua, good job.  I didn’t even have to prompt you, you just went right in.  You’re training is starting to really pay off.”  A pat on the head and a gentle ruffle of his hair.  Ways of praise Killua wasn’t used to.  Illumi guided him off while he reached down and snatched up the length of chain and yanked Gon back on his feet.  “I’ve decided.  Until we get back home, he’ll ride with me since hes obviously gonna be more trouble than promised.”  Illumi’s swiped his hand hard across Gon’s face.  “You understand, _Kuro_?”

“His name is Gon!”

“Not until I say so.”  Ignoring Gon’s growling, he dragged him back towards the carriage.  “Amane, let’s get going.  We need to be home sooner than I expected.”

“Yes sir.”

Killua saw Gon look back at him, an unquenchable fire in his face.  He looked so sad but, at the same time, he wasn’t looking at Killua sympathetically.

“I hate you!  I hate both of you!  I’ll never be your slave, you hear me?  I’ll never be _anyone’s_ slave!  I hate all of you!  I hate you, Killua! I HATE YOU.”

~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next few days driving home were the worst.  The cab was silent again and he was alone.  Each time they stopped to give the horses a break, Killua couldn’t get himself to get out of the carriage in fear of seeing Gon’s face again.  The bite wound on his arm had healed but it made him sick just looking at it.  He’d sometimes hear some wild screams from Illumi’s cab room quickly silenced by a slapping noise or one of Illumi’s calm but burrowing scolds.  Each time Illumi called his name, he’d call him Kuro or ‘boy’ but that didn’t stop Gon from fighting back.  He’d heard so many of Gon’s rebellious screams and yowls almost like he was an untamed wild beast.  But, he’d been waken up in the middle of the night by wails and sobbing unlike he’d ever heard before coming from Illumi’s side of the cab.  The only word he could make out was ‘Mito.’  And, again, in his constant nightmares, he heard that voice scream to him the very words he knew were true.

“I hate you.  I hate you, Killua!”


End file.
